A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system may be used to diagnose medical conditions by exploiting a powerful magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) techniques. During the process of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), current in one or more gradient coils may change time, thus induces eddy-current around the conducting structures. The eddy-current may cause a field varying spatially and/or temporally, and may result in a distortion of the gradient magnetic field within the imaging region and/or degradation of the quality of the MRI image.
In order to compensate for the effects of the eddy-current, additional coils may be used as self-shielding coils for generating a counter gradient magnetic field. The counter gradient magnetic field may reduce the interaction between coils and magnet to restrain eddy-current. However, residual eddy-current may remain.